During finishing, thermoplastic fiber composite components are usually produced by semi-finished products, which are available in the form of sheet material, being deformed or pressed. Pressing thermoplastic laminates is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,575 B2.
Another approach provides for the thermoplastic fiber composite component to be constructed from a plurality of individual semi-finished products, known as tapes, which are laid as required in order to produce a thermoplastic fiber composite component. This type of production, which is also referred to as tape laying, is described for example in DE 10 2013 202 046 A1.
In addition, another approach provides what are referred to as thickness-adaptive semi-finished products, which comprise intermediate layers made of a thermoplastic material that is not reinforced and is thus deformable in thickness when the semi-finished product is deformed. A semi-finished product of this type is disclosed for example in DE 197 38 388 A1.